Bracing of stud wall in light steel frame buildings is often accomplished by securing diagonal bracing straps to the walls. Such bracing straps resist shear deformation of stud walls. Shear deformation of walls may be caused by loads on the building, such as from wind, that tend to distort and damage the building. The efficacy of bracing straps in resisting wall shear is at least in part dependent upon the integrity of the connection of ends of the bracing straps to the wall. In some applications, forces tending to shear the walls are of sufficient magnitude to cause unacceptable fore-and-aft movement of the ends of bracing straps and the portions of the walls to which they are connected.